Domestic Dispute with Wands
by DarkPhoenixRises
Summary: Ever wondered how a domestic dispute in the Wizarding World would be like? Here's my guess. Rated 'T' for some language. ASP/OC


**Disclaimer: :-O JK Rowling sold me the rights to Harry Potter! Just kidding. if she did, i wouldn't have to put a disclaimer in now, would i? Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing, nor is copyright intended.**

_**Author's Note: this story is derived from my other story His Gryffindor Minx. hopefully you're not getting tired of me deriving other stories from that story :P i just loved writing about this couple in His Gryffindor Minx so i decided they deserve a fan fic of their own. hopefully you like reading it as much as i have writing it :) BTW! this takes place in future.**_

A Little Squabble

"Great, Albus! Another store we're probably banned from. What the fuck is wrong with you lately? Is your broomstick wedged up your ass or something?"

Azalea's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. She was speed walking out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Albus was trying to start a duel with the sales assistant that was helping Azalea with her measurements. Azalea just walked out of the shop before the sales assistant could get her measurements.

"He looked like he was enjoying himself too much! You weren't helping by flirting with him too!"

"I wasn't flirting! I was being polite. He told a joke and I laughed politely. That is NOT flirting." Azalea walked until she got to a point where she could disapparate back to their house.

"Well he was flirting with you. I don't like that kind of stuff."

"Oooh" Azalea chided, her voice heavily dripping with sarcasm. "Me Albus! Me a great big baboon! You my wife!" Azalea then imitated hitting her chest with her fists like a monkey. "Who cares if he flirts with me. When I start flirting back is when you're allowed to get jealous. God, Albus!" She turned on the spot, felt the pull behind her navel and started spinning. With a crack, she reappeared in front of their house with Albus following behind.

"Well I'm sorry! It's just ever since…" Albus trailed off looking sheepish.

"What? Ever since what?" Azalea stopped walking and turned to Albus. She had her eyebrows raised a little.

"Ever since I…" Albus mumbled the rest of his sentence quietly.

"Huh?" Azalea put a hand to her ear mockingly.

"Ever since I cheated on you, ok!"

Azalea's face turned stony, not showing any emotion. "What about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"You didn't even yell. You didn't get mad. You didn't cry. You didn't do anything! You just went about life normally, like nothing happened." Albus put his head down in shame after he finished.

Azalea threw her hands up in anguish. "Here we go!"

She stomped up the porch and towards the front door. She opened the screen door, took out her wand and flicked it. The enchantments that were protecting their house lifted and she opened the door and walked inside without a backwards glance at Albus. Albus stalked in after her, his face set with grumpy lines. Azalea was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Albus slammed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, slam the door. It didn't do anything to you, but by all means, slam it."

She started slamming vegetables on the table with force, as if pretending it was Albus' face. She swished her wand and the vegetables started chopping itself. She was having trouble taking a pan out of the cupboard and groaned angrily. She started heaving pots and pans out of the cupboard. They clashed to the floor, some went flying through the air hitting the walls, stove, table, sink.

"There we go! Finally getting mad, are you?" Albus asked. He was sitting at the table watching her.

"I'm not getting mad because you cheated on me! I'm mad because you're the one who wronged me and yet you think you have the right to get jealous over every guy who so much as looks at me!" She found the pan she wanted and slammed it down on the stove.

"I can't help myself! You're beautiful."

"What does that have to do with anything? Just because I'm beautiful, you think you can go around and act like a baboon? Pumping your chest with your fists whenever a guy tries to talk to me?"

"Well… no. But I wish you would get mad at me or something for what I did."

Azalea spun around to face Albus, her eyes flashing with anger.

Albus sat back in his chair even though he was sitting a good distance away. She looked like she wanted to throttle his neck.

"What? What do you want me to do?" She grabbed under the table with both hands and heaved it over.

Albus fell back on his chair and hit the floor. "Oi!" Albus yelled, getting up.

"You want me to show anger? HUH! Because I can show anger! Oh, yes I can!" She grabbed her wand that was in the waistband of her apron. She slashed it in front of the table making it explode, sending splinters in every direction.

Albus shielded his face with his hands. "Use your words! Not your wand!" Albus yelled.

Azalea whipped her wand over her head like a lasso and all the contents flew off the counter and stove. Albus fled the kitchen into the living room. He was afraid if Azalea had nothing left to use her wand on, she might turn it on him. Azalea followed him into the living room. She looked dishevelled with her hair sticking in different directions and tiny cuts on her face from the splinters.

"What else do you want me to do, huh Albus?"

She levitated the sofa and pulled her wand arm back and jabbed the air in front of the sofa. The sofa also exploded, sending feathers and fabric flying everywhere this time. Azalea waved her wand this way and that way through the air; picture frames flew off the wall, vases were overturned, coffee tables upended themselves.

Albus stood in front of the living room windows, yet again shielding himself with his arms. He looked through the gap in his arms in time to see Azalea whipped her wand behind her head. Without thinking twice, Albus darted to the left to dodge whatever Azalea intended to do to him. The three huge windows in the living room shattered. Thankfully, the curtains caught most of the glass before it could fly all around the room.

Albus took his wand out of the back pocket of his jeans. He repaired the living room windows. He didn't want the neighbors thinking their house had been ransacked or something and call the police. They lived in a muggle neighborhood. If the police authorities were informed, sure enough the Ministry would find out too. He didn't need this turning into a big fiasco. By the time he turned back to Azalea, he saw her levitating a snitch.

"Azalea." Albus put both hands up in surrender. "That's the very first snitch I caught at Hogwarts."

"Oh, is it?" she said in a mock tone. "Well, in that case." She sent the snitch zooming towards him.

He ducked; the force of the small object skimmed the top of his hair. Azalea flicked her wand and a glass object fell off a shelf. It hit the floor and shattered. Albus realized it was an award he won. "I won that when I invented a new potion!" he said in indignation.

"_Evanesco!_" The glass and base of the award vanished. "There. Now you can't repair it later."

"Oh it's going to be like that huh?" The look of hurt got replaced by anger on Albus' face. He trotted out of the living room and up the stairs.

Azalea was laughing maliciously and destroying more stuff from the shelf. She heard a crash upstairs in her bedroom. She fled up the stairs to see what it was. Before she got to the bedroom she heard a loud rip. Upon entering she saw that her closet shelves were yanked out from the walls and the rip she heard were her purses. "Albus Severus Potter!" she screamed in frustration.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how I felt when you smashed my award. _Evanesco!_" The pieces of fabric that used to be her purse vanished.

Azalea flicked her wand at the dresser and the drawers that had Albus' clothes in it flew out of their places. She levitated the three drawers and set fire to them. She looked at Albus with a smirk on her face. Albus mimicked what she did, setting fire to her drawers of clothes.

The doorbell sounded downstairs. Azalea went to answer it. Opening the door, she saw that it was Scorpius and Rose. "Oh, hello!" she said in a high cheerful voice.

"Hi!" Rose gushed. "We just stopped by to vi-"

Rose's sentence was cut off as another crash sounded upstairs. Azalea looked up at the ceiling like she could see through it and what Albus had destroyed.

"Is everything ok?" Rose asked, concern flooding into her voice.

"Oh yeah!" Azalea waved her hand and laughed nonchalantly.

Rose started looking behind Azalea at the living room, her eyes widened when she saw the destruction. "What happened?!" Rose gasped.

Azalea looked over her shoulder even though she knew about the destruction. "Oh, that?" she turned to Rose with a smile plastered on her face. "It's nothing! Just having a little squabble."

Both Rose and Scorpius raised one eyebrow.

Another loud rip sounded upstairs. Azalea's eyes flitted to the ceiling again and yelled, "That better not be my designer dresses, Albus!" She looked back at Rose and Scorpius with the same plastered on smile. "If you'll excuse me."

"But-"

Azalea shut the door before Rose could get out a full sentence.

Rose turned to Scorpius, both wearing the same expression of shock. "Remind me to never ask them to babysit." Rose said.

Scorpius nodded.

They walked halfway down the walkway, turned on the spot and vanished with a crack!

Azalea went back up to her and Albus' bedroom. The floor was littered with different kinds of fabric all jumbled together. Albus was leaning against the bed post, smirking. "I'd love to see you try to repair them later."

Azalea fell to her knees, dropping her wand. A look of defeat flashed across her face. She picked up a purple piece of fabric and tears welled up in her eyes. "My mom bought me this dress before she died."

The smirk was wiped off of Albus' face from the hurt look on Azalea's face.

"I can't do this anymore. This anger, it isn't who I am. That's why I didn't yell or anything when you told me what you did. I try not to let anger cloud my mind. Anger is a useless, needless emotion. It's also the last emotion I felt before my mom died." Albus never heard Azalea talk about her mom's death. "I was mad she bought me the wrong dress. She went to buy me the dress I wanted and collapsed in the department store. The healers told me and my dad an aneurysm in her brain had ruptured. We didn't even know she had an aneurysm. The healers said she could have survived if they had known about it but the symptoms were mild, hard to detect. I wore this dress to her funeral, the wrong dress she bought. I didn't even care anymore that it was the wrong dress. It became my favorite after…" she couldn't finish. The tears she held back started falling down her face. She put her head down to hide her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Albus went to grab Azalea but she pulled away before he could.

"Don't."

Albus' arms fell to his side.

"Everything aside, I would never have broken up with you just because you cheated on me once."

"Why not? I did a horrible thing."

"Because you don't get it, you don't see it. I've been in love with you since our 5th year at Hogwarts. You were the only one who didn't look at me like I had a past. Since first year, you looked at me like I only had the present and the future. You didn't care that my dad was on the bad side of the war. You didn't let his past cloud your judgement of me. Sure, it took you until 7th year to have feelings for me but that doesn't change how I felt since 5th year. We got married 4 and half years after Hogwarts. We had a beautiful winter wedding with a purple themed color. My mom always told me that purple brought out my eyes. It doesn't matter that we don't have children yet. We've been married for 7 years before you cheated. Counting the feelings I've had for you since 5th year, I've invested over a decade into this relationship. Being together that long, we're bound to make mistakes. It's what humans do best. We make mistakes and we learn from them. My only question about you cheating is: are you going to learn from your mistake?" Throughout the whole speech, she was looking at the piece of purple fabric. When she asked him the question, she looked at him directly.

"Yes. It won't happen again."

"Do you promise?" Hope was starting to flash in her eyes.

"I promise." He drew an invisible 'X' over his heart.

He flashed his brilliant smile at her, her favorite smile. The smile that made his bright green eyes sparkle. The smile she fell in love with. She got up, attempted to start cleaning but Albus stopped her. "I can clean up the bedroom. Can you clean the living room? I'll help you clean up the kitchen after I'm done cleaning here."

"Okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs.

** A few hours later**

After the house was back in order and apologies were said about the things that couldn't be repaired, Azalea resumed cooking. They ate and Albus told Azalea he had a surprise for her. He covered her eyes and lead her upstairs into the bedroom. Once he reached the bedroom with her, he led her to the closet. He removed his hands from her eyes. She blinked a few times and saw that one lone dress was hanging in the closet. It was the purple dress she told him about. Tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time it was tears of joy. "Oh Albus!" She threw her arms around him.

"It's the only thing I could repair with magic."

Azalea pulled back a bit to look into Albus' eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

Albus looked a little sheepish. "I couldn't repair your broken heart magically."

A wide smile spread across Azalea's face. "That's the guy I fell in love with. Albus Severus Potter, the most humble wizard I've ever met."

_**What do you think? Feedback would be very much appreciated :) if you haven't read His Gryffindor Minx yet, I humbly ask that you do. **_


End file.
